


not how it's supposed to be

by kozmekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmekenma/pseuds/kozmekenma
Summary: Hinata finds something that Tobio didn't want him to see...





	not how it's supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> an anon over on tumblr asked me to write something with the prompt "I didn't want you to see this" and tbh i don't even know if they actually wanted me to write it with this ship or even that fandom but i got the message right after someone else wrote me that they liked my other kagehina one so i just assumed that this also should be kagehina... :D
> 
> i wrote the beginning down on my phone while i was grocery shopping because i suddenly had an idea for this btw

“Tobio?”

“Yeah, it’s me”, he answers and closes the door behind him. “Sorry, I’m late but I went to get some groceries right after the gym.” He wonders who else Hinata thinks could enter their apartment so easily. On his way to put away what he bought he notices that Hinata must be cleaning because the kitchen definitely didn’t look like this in the morning. 

He got probably bored or had just too much energy like always. “I also got you some pork buns!” Tobio expects to hear his boyfriend running towards him after that but all he gets is silence. He frowns and decides to look for him. “Shouyou?” he calls into flat. 

Suddenly the redhead appears in the doorway of their bedroom. His eyes and mouth wide open and holding up a dark velvet box. Tobio stops in his tracks. Oh no. Oh no no no….

“I didn’t want you to see this.”

Hinata makes a weird sound and drops his arm. “What do you mean you didn’t want me to see this?” he asks and Tobio realizes that his words might have sound wrong. Of course he wants him to see this but not like this. His plan has been to show it to Hinata combined with a really important question.

But now his boyfriend has found it by himself. Kageyama really thought his hiding place for the ring has been perfect. Hinata would never look in his sock drawer. Why would he? There is absolutely no reason for him to do that. They are a couple since their second year of high school, have graduated from university, are living together and are now working. Asking Hinata to marry him is the next logical step for Tobio. 

There is no other person he loves. There is no other person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Yes, it took him over a year to realize what he actually felt for his smaller teammate. And also some words from other people of the team. But he got it and a few months ago he bought a ring and hid it. Waiting for the right moment.

“Tobio?” Hinata’s small voice brings him back to reality. The corners of his eyes are shining wet and he bites his lips. Tobio reaches for his hands and takes a deep breath. “I love you, Shouyou. Of course I wanted you to see this but I wanted to ask you something before.”

He drops down on one knee and looks up to his boyfriend who’s now crying silent tears and smiling. Tobio smiles as well and takes the box from Hinata’s hand. Every time he has thought about the proposal there was this long speech and all but now the only thing he can think of is how lucky he is to have Shouyou by his side and how much he wants an answer to the question he’s going to ask next.

“Hinata Shouyou, do you want to marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know the sock drawer is such a cliché but i couldn't think of something else...
> 
> have a great day!
> 
> find me on [ tumblr ](http://kozmekenma.tumblr.com) and talk with me about haikyuu!! and other anime. ♥


End file.
